Don't Stop
by m's journal
Summary: Él realmente no quería decirle que no... Pero él debía decir que no. Samchel/EvanBerry. Situado en 'Rumors'  2x19  AU


**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Fox y Ryan Murphy.**

* * *

><p>Él realmente no quería decirle que no. Pero él <em>debía <em>decir que no.

A él _siempre _le había gustado Rachel Berry. Su sonrisa perfecta, su cabello sedoso y suave al tacto y vista, sus infinitamente largas piernas, su hermosa voz que parecía poder tocar el cielo con esas notas inhumanamente altas, sus increíbles ojos chocolate que lo hacían querer perderse en ellos... Le gustaba _todo _de Rachel Berry; pero él debía rechazar su oferta para el baile.

Sus papás habían perdido todo y necesitaban ese dinero más que él; sería totalmente egoísta de su parte ir al baile de graduación y gastar dinero en algo que, aunque sería su oportunidad de estar con la pequeña morena, podría experimentar el próximo año y con mayor libertad.

Él todavía podía recordar el dolor y rechazo en los ojos de Rachel cuando él le dijo que no.

_No eres mi tipo. No. Eres. Mi. Tipo. _

¡Qué blasfemia más grande le había dicho a ella! Por supuesto que era su tipo. Ella era linda, graciosa, tierna, hermosa, amable (a su manera), y ayudaba a cualquier persona sin importar las consecuencias. Rachel no era frívola ni superficial cómo Quinn; ni era mala y amargada cómo Santana. Ella era perfecta y, eso, él lo tenía claro.

Sabía que con el tiempo él se iba a arrepentir de su decisión. Pero ya no había nada que hacer; él la había rechazado y había perdido su oportunidad de estar con ella.

Rachel se merecía una persona que pudiera comprarle sus necesidades y él... Él no era esa persona.

X

X

X

-¿Podemos pasar?.- Finn preguntó con voz avergonzada; Rachel sólo estaba ahí, viéndolo con ojos tristes y avergonzados. No había lástima en su mirada, sólo arrepentimiento. Sam suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

Él no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie después de que la verdad saliera a flote. Estaba muy avergonzado por cómo las cosas habían ocurrido y lo único que quería ahora era encerrarse en la habitación del motel y no salir nunca.

-Mi hermanita esta a punto de dormirse, no creo que...- la voz del rubio fue cortada por una pequeña niña de no más de seis años, quien veía con confusión e interés a los visitantes.

-Hola, soy Stacy, ¿y ustedes son?.- la hermanita de Sam saludó, Rachel sonrió ante su inocencia y se agachó para estar a la misma altura que la pequeña.

-Hola Stacy, yo soy Rachel y él es Finn. Vinimos a ver a tu hermano.- Sam sonrió ante la interacción de su hermanita y la chica a la cuál amaba; estaba seguro de que Stacy la amaría igual o más rápido que él.

-¿Tú eres Rachel?.- Stacy preguntó con su seño levemente fruncido, Rachel asintió y se puso de pie nuevamente.- Eres más bonita de lo que Sam te describió.- la pequeña niña le comentó con una sonrisa feliz; Rachel y Finn miraron confundidos a Stacy.

-¿Sam ha hablado sobre mí?.- Rachel le preguntó mirando en dirección a Sam, quien se sonrojó ante la declaración de su hermana.

-Claro que...- Stacy intentó contestarle pero la mano de Sam se lo impidió.

-¿Por qué no pasan? Han de estar congelándose allá afuera.- el rubio sugirió. Rachel sonrió y entró siendo jalada por la pequeña rubia. Finn sólo asintió y se metió a la habitación.

-Sammy, ¿podemos ver la televisión?.- el hermanito de Sam le preguntó, el rubio sonrió y asintió.

-Pero no hagan mucho ruido, el vecino acaba de llegar de su turno y no quiere escándalo.- los dos niños asintieron y se fueron a sentarse a la cama. Sam se volteó a ver a Finn y a Rachel y suspiró. -¿Y bien?.- preguntó con los brazos cruzados.

-Nosotros queríamos disculparnos por lo de ésta tarde, lo que dijimos estuvo fuera de lugar y no teníamos derecho a entrometernos en esto. Por cierto, sabemos que Kurt te trajo su ropa vieja y todo eso... Pero pensé que tal vez la mía sería más adecuada.- Finn le dijo con una sonrisa avergonzada y Rachel asintió de acuerdo con él. Sam suspiró y acepto la ropa, Finn no era su persona favorita en el mundo pero... era muy amable de su parte hacer esto por él.

-Gracias por la ropa, pero creo que lo mejor sería si renunciara al Glee Club; necesito trabajar más y obtener más dinero.- Sam confesó avergonzado, Rachel abrió los ojos con sorpresa y horror. _¿Renunciar al Glee Club?. _

_-_¡No! Sam tú _necesitas _a Glee, necesitas la música para desahogarte; no puedes renunciar.- Rachel intentó convencerlo, Finn asintió en apoyo a Rachel y Sam intentó resistirse al pedido de Rachel.

-Yo... no puedo.- dijo negando con la cabeza, él debía ayudar a su familia, no importa cuanto ame a Glee y a Rachel.

-Sam... Por favor.- Rachel le suplicó. Sam negó con la cabeza y desvió su mirada al suelo, pues si veía a Rachel, probablemente cambiaría de opinión.

-Sam... sabemos que la música es lo más importante para ti. También que tuviste que empeñar tu guitarra para pagar parte del motel y, por eso, todo el Glee Club decidimos que... debíamos devolvértela.- Finn le dijo yendo hacía la puerta y trayendo consigo la guitarra del rubio.

-Ustedes... Yo...- Sam susurró cayendo de rodillas y soltando algunas lágrimas. Rachel se arrodilló a su lado y lo abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo. Stacy viendo a su hermano llorando, saltó de la cama y lo abrazó también.

-No llores Sammy.- Stacy le susurró en su oído, Sam sollozó un poco y abrazó de vuelta a Rachel y a su hermana.

-Gracias por todo.- Sam dijo mirando a Finn y a Rachel con lágrimas a punto de derramarse. Rachel le sonrió y recargó su mejilla en su hombro, mientras que Finn sólo asintió y se acercó a darle unas palmadas en la espalda.

X

X

X

_All I want is to see you smile  
>If it takes just a little while<br>I know you don't believe that it's true  
>I never meant any harm to you<em>

La canción estaba llegando a su fin y Sam estaba más que contento. Sus hermanos estaban disfrutando estar en Glee y participar en los números musicales, su pequeño hermano estaba jugando y bailando con Brittany y Quinn; mientras que Stacy estaba bailando y cantando con Rachel.

Sam juraba que si no fuera porque Rachel era morena y Stacy rubia, diría que eran hermanas y que se conocen desde hace más que sólo dos días.

_Don't stop, thinking about tomorrow. _

-¿Estas bien?.- la voz de Rachel llamó la atención de Sam.

-Mejor que nunca.- le respondió el rubio, pasando uno de sus brazos en sus pequeños hombros. Rachel se recargo en él y besó su mejilla suavemente.

-¿Seguro?.- le susurró preocupada, Sam asintió.

-Y... ¿todavía sigue en pie lo de el baile?.- Sam le preguntó guiándola hacía el piano. Rachel lo miró confundida.- ¿Todavía quieres ir conmigo al baile de graduación?.- le cuestionó tomando una de sus pequeñas entre las de él.

-Si, pero... entiendo tus motivos para no ir conmigo- Rachel le contestó con una sonrisa triste. Esta vez fue Sam quien la miró confundido.

-¿De qué hablas?.-

-No soy tu tipo, me lo dijiste ¿recuerdas?.- Rachel bajó su mirada a sus zapatos, ella no quería ser rechazada por segunda vez.

-Rachel...- Sam susurró herido, la susodicha levantó la mirada del suelo y Sam notó que estaba a punto de llorar.- Eso es mentira, tu eres mi tipo Ray; pero yo... yo no podía llevarte aunque quisiera... lamento que pensaras que no te quería.- Sam se disculpó y puso una de sus manos en la mejilla de ella.

-¿Entonces si quieres ir al baile conmigo?.- Rachel susurró despacio y Sam asintió con una sonrisa.

-Nada me alegraría más.- le respondió antes de besarla suavemente. Rachel sonrió y correspondió el beso con dulzura. La voz de Stacy se escuchó de fondo.

-¿Eso significa que Rachie y Sammy están juntos?.-

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a tooodo el mundo que se paso x aqui y decidio leer esto XD<strong>

**Lamento faltas dde ortografía y gramatica.**

**Se que algunas personas qe me leen en otras historias leerán y pensarán ''_dice que no va a actualizar sus historias en dos semanas y aqui esta con un one-shot'' _y es totalmente comprensible... mi (pobre) excusa es qe ayer vi ''Rumors'' en Fox Latinoamerica y... no me pude resistir :C .****Si les sirve de consuelo, estoy escribiendo el cap 6 de P4U (perfect 4 us) y el 17 de Puckleberry.**

**Sinceramente no se si esto me gusto o no... Pero ****Espero qe a ust les haya gustado ^^**

**Reviews, Criticas & Opiniones serán recibidas...**

**Is~**


End file.
